Collateral Damage
Collateral Damage is the second episode of Season 3, and overall the twenty second episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Robert Rodat, Bradley Thompson & David Weddle. It was directed by James Marshall. It first aired on TNT June 9th, 2013 in the Season's 2-hour premiere. It drew 4.21 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis More happens with Hal and his nightmares of walking in the woods, a new character is introduced that helps on a mission, and Tom and Anne’s baby is still stirring up questions. Plot Ben and Denny discover the ☀Waconda Nuclear Reactor, revealed by the Rebel Skitters, that is being used by the Espheni to fuel up all of the east coast Beamers and Mechs, they take detailed photos and return to Charleston while watching harnessed kids die from the radiation poisoning. Back in Charleston, Pope and Tector debate the Volms alliance with humans, Tector recalls them as Freedom Fighters while Pope only believes once the war is over the Volm will use the humans as slaves, Maggie and Lars flirt as Hal discovers them, in jealousy he leaves in which Maggie responds to Hal lying about being paralyzed and hiding something. The 2nd Mass is planning on destroying the Wakanda Reactor to suspend the Espheni their fuel, but is concerned about the potential nuclear reactor that might leak in the process. Anne is examining Lexi when she notices advances in which she should not have, Anne turns around for a minute and Lexi who was on the bed is gone; however, the baby kept calling for Anne and laughing, “Mama, Mama”. Anne looked all over the room and very frightened. She finds Lexi, under the bed, propped up – Alexis then looks at her and once again says, “Mama”. Anne is visibly frightened. Meanwhile, Matt is also getting into trouble, skipping school with his friends and blowing up a damaged house with a stick of dynamite; he gets hauled in by Anthony's patrol and told off by Anne. Matt harshly tells her she's not his mother much to Anne's upset. Meanwhile Tom and his team decide to enlist the help of Dr. Kadar, who has been living underground because he is agoraphobic, to help with the nuclear reactor. They plan to bring him to it to deactivate it; however, the doctor had not been above ground in some time and was very resistant but Marina convinces him so they won't lose any more children. Weaver is prepping the team but will not reveal the location, due to it possibly being leaked by the mole; Tom has decided to stay back from the mission. As the 2nd Mass leaves, the mole sneaks into the war room and gathers the information on where the attack would take place, the mole sends out an eye worm to reveal Weavers plan. Weavers team walks straight into an ambush from Mechs but what the mole did not know was that Colonel’s Weaver’s team’s plan was only a distraction for the Espheni, which in turn drew the Mechs away from the main gate and to attack Weaver's team, while Tom took his team, including Maggie, Anthony, Lars and Dr. Kadar to the reactor, while Hal and Tector plan to rescue Weaver's team. Tom's team is ambushed by advanced harnessed kids in which Lars is brutally attacked, Tom, Maggie, Anthony, and Dr. Kadar continue into the reactor but are once again ambushed by harnessed kids in which Dr. Kadar breaks his glasses which causes Tom to deactivate the reactor under Kadar's direction. Anthony plants the charges and Tom shuts the reactor down. The reactor is destroyed and Hal saves Weaver's team, all concluded as they planned; unfortunately Weaver lost a few of his men as Pope comments on how the humans are sacrificing themselves while the Volm do nothing. In the medical area of Charleston, Anne briefs Tom that harness fluid similar to Weaver's leg has been spread all through his body,including his organs and he only has a few hours. Tom and Porter pay their respects, while Lars gives Maggie his dog tags as she is the only family he has left. Tom and Weaver discuss the mission and the Volm's participation in the war, just then Cochise enters and congratulates the Tom and Weaver on their considerable victory, but warns them they can expect an Espheni counterattack on Charleston; not willing to appear weakened, the Espheni are calling up large numbers of their Mechs and Beamers for the assault, so the humans should be on alert. Matt then talks with Tom; he apologizes for what he did, but cannot understand the importance of school when they should be joining the fight. Tom understandingly tells him they will need educated, skilled people to help rebuild the country after the war ends, Tom also apologizes for not being around more but is going to change that. Matt also tells his father he said something harshly to Anne, in which Tom said he should talk to her. Matt apologizes to Anne, who quickly forgives him, and he and Tom and Anne gather around a sleeping Alexis; Anne hides her misgivings about Alexis' advanced behavior. Later in the night Maggie wakes up and finds Hal gone. She finds him in the woods apparently sleepwalking away from the town, and stops him, telling him he is walking. Snapping out of it, his legs start to buckle almost immediately, and he needs Maggie's support to make it back to town. Behind a tree, Karren and a Skitter watch them. Other Cast Co-Starring * Eva Bourne as Kim Kennedy * Dylan Schmid as Billy * Nikolas Filipovic as Markley * Ryan Grantham as Scott * James Tyce as Forrester Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Aaron Harrison as Jimmy Vegas * Andrey Ivchenko as Schlatter Deaths * Lars * Scott Significant Events *Dr. Roger Kadar is introduced. *Lars dies. *Anne learns of Alexis' advanced behavior. She continues investigating this for most of Season 3. *Matt decides to refer to Anne as "mom". *Tom comes to terms with all his responsibilities and promises he'll be there more for Matt. *Pope and Weaver's mistrust of the Volm is increases with this attack. *The Espheni's next attack on Charleston is put into greater detail after the success of the Resistance's raid. Tom's History Lesson Tom does not give a lesson in history. However, Tector does compare the Volm to the Contras Outside References *Tector refers to the Nicaraguan rebel groups known as the Contras. *While lying to the girl about his scar, Lars refers to the Lucha libre style of wrestling. *Hal refers to Dumbo and the "magic feather" which Dumbo believed made him fly. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes